


Bleddyn's Ordeal

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Fingering, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints (magical)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: The night had been going well. Bleddyn found himself both a partner for the night and a third party to take care of a contract he had agreed to the previous day.The pair, after finalizing the terms in the tavern over drinks, had disappeared to Bleddyn’s room. It didn’t take long for his latest acquaintance, Jey, to strip him down and bend him over the closest surface — a table.





	Bleddyn's Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> Leilana belongs to Griminal #309235 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

The night had been going well. **[Bleddyn](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36165063)** found himself both a partner for the night and a third party to take care of a contract he had agreed to the previous day.

The pair, after finalizing the terms in the tavern over drinks, had disappeared to Bleddyn’s room. It didn’t take long for his latest acquaintance, Jey, to strip him down and bend him over the closest surface — a table.

Cheek pressed against the wood, he gave a content sigh as Jey, still fully dressed, used his palms to briefly massage Bleddyn’s shoulders and upper back after sweeping his long hair out of the way. His skin pleasantly tingled as Jey incorporated a bit of magic.

Though conversation had easily flowed earlier, Jey was now quiet as he loomed over Bleddyn’s form. He thought it odd as he felt leather-clad fingers, barely slicked with spit, almost rushed to prepare him, but it was soon forgotten with how Jey pointedly hit his prostate to make up for it.

Bleddyn jolted in surprise when his orgasm hit; hips rocking against the table’s top as he generously coated it, and his underside, with dark purple. Jey fingered him through it, didn’t relent when Bleddyn squirmed and whimpered from the overstimulation.

An uneasy feeling heavily settled in his chest as Jey ignored him. The feeling grew when he heard Jey crudely spit on his fingers without interrupting his rhythm.

“Jey?” he said, surprised that his voice was barely a whisper. “Jey, stop. It hurts.”

“You’re an imperial. That can’t be  _all_  you’ve got.”

Bleddyn’s anxiety spiked when he realized he couldn’t move his shoulders, couldn’t lift himself off the table or roll over. “Jey, stop.  _Stop_.”

With an annoyed sigh, Jey’s hand finally stilled. “You wanted someone who’s good with their hands. If you’re going to try to go back on your half of our trade…” Bleddyn heard the unmistakable sound of a blade being unsheathed, shivered with fear at the sight of a dagger being stabbed into the table’s surface —  _much_  too close to his face for comfort.

A cold mix of dread and panic filled him as he realized what was happening. Though futile, he struggled against the invisible binds while Jey’s belt lightly jingled. “Fuck,” Bleddyn hissed. “ _Fuck_.”

He let out a startled cry of pain when Jey slammed the side of his head into the table, effectively ceasing his movements. Dazed, he blinked at the wall as cloth was stuffed into his mouth.

“I’m gettin’ to it, you impatient whore,” Jey growled. Ungloved hands gripped Bleddyn’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, sharp nails biting into skin. Jey ignored Bleddyn’s muffled whimpers as he forced himself in with a grunt.

—

When Jey was satisfied, he wiped off with Bleddyn’s shirt, then haphazardly discarded the soiled fabric onto the bare back that was thoroughly wounded with countless scratches and punctures from both nails and teeth. He yanked his dagger free with an, “I’ll take that,” and returned it to its sheath, then chuckled and laid his hands on Bleddyn’s shoulders once more, dispelling the magic that had successfully kept him defenseless and prone. “I’ll see you around,” Jey promised.

Bleddyn didn’t dare twitch a muscle or make a sound until he heard the door shut behind Jey with a soft  _click_.

He removed his gag as he heavily sank to the floor, shaking. Though fearful that Jey would return at any moment, the thought of one person brought him comfort as his vision blurred: **_[Leilana](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=43381212)_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
